Pola
Info Basic Upgrade Quotes |Introduction =Buon Giorno～。ザラ級重巡の三番艦～、ポーラです～。何にでも挑戦したいお年頃。頑張ります～。 |Introduction/En =Buon Giorno. I'm the third ship of the Zara-Class heavy cruiser, Pola. I'm at an age where I want to challenge myself with everything. I'll do my best. |Introduction/Note = |Library =ザラ級重巡洋艦の三番艦、ポーラです～。皆さん、覚えてくださいね～。装甲と防御重視の優れた重巡さんなんです～。水上戦闘にもちゃんと出撃したんですよ～。でも～、戦艦には勝てません。飲むしかないです～。 |Library/En =I'm the third ship of the Zara-Class heavy cruiser, Pola. Everyone, be sure to remember me. I'm an excellent heavy cruiser focused on armor and defense. I properly participated in surface combat, but I wasn't able to defeat battleships. I can only drink it away. |Library/Note = The Zara-class cruisers boasted an excellent armor protection. Pola engaged enemy cruisers in the Battles of Cape Sparivento and Cape Matapan. Crippled at Cape Matapan, she stood by helplessly as her sisters were destroyed by Royal Navy battleships. Her demoralised crew infamously descended into anarchy, becoming heavily drunk on the ships liquor stocks. ||Secretary 1/En = Hmm? Yessss, Pola is happyyy~ |Secretary 1/Note = |Secretary 2 =なんでしょう～。飲み会ですかぁ～？ |Secretary 2/En = What is it?? Wanna have a drinking party?? |Secretary 2/Note = |Secretary 3 =ザ～ラ姉さま大丈夫、ポーラ飲んでませんって～。おぉ、なんだ提督～ |Secretary 3/En =Zaaara nee-sama it's alright, Pola has not been drinking. Oh, its only the admiral. |Secretary 3/Note = |Idle =えーっと、あのヴィンテージどこに隠したっけかなぁ・・・あ、そうよ、あそこだわ！あ・・・あれ、ザラ姉さま？ あの・・・ポーラ、いま非番で～。あ、あの～、あの～ |Idle/En =Um, where did I hide that bottle? I remember, it was over there. Huh? Zara-neesama? Um... I'm not on duty right now. Umm. Um.. |Idle/Note = |Secretary Married = |Secretary Married/En = Admiral, did something bad happened to you? I see. Poor thing... I know, how about a little drink between the both of us? It's the best thing to do when things are tumbling down. Cheers~! |Secretary Married/Note = |Wedding = |Wedding/En = |Wedding/Note = |Looking At Scores =情報ですねぇ～。待ってて、今資料を・・・あ、うぁーー。あ、提督。ありがとー |Looking At Scores/En =Information? Wait a bit. I'll get the files. Uwaa. Admiral, thank you. |Looking At Scores/Note = |Joining A Fleet =ザ～ラ姉ぇさまぁ、あんまり心配しないで～。ポーラ大丈夫だしぃ、ちゃ～んと出撃しますよ～♪ |Joining A Fleet/En =Zara-neesama. Don't worry too much. Pola will be fine. I'll sortie properly. |Joining A Fleet/Note = |Equipment 1 =グラーチェグラーチェで～す。素敵な改装、ポーラご機嫌で～す。 |Equipment 1/En =Grazie, grazie. Pola is in a good mood because of the fabulous refit, admiral. |Equipment 1/Note = |Equipment 2 =雷撃兵装ですか？うーん、それもいいけれど・・・お酒の瓶、もう少し積みません？ |Equipment 2/En =A torpedo refit? Umm, that's fine, but can't we fit some more wine bottles? |Equipment 2/Note = Pola and her sisters never had torpedoes. The wine is yet another reference to what her crew did at Matapan. |Equipment 3 =提～督～も飲みます～？体熱くなりますよ～？ |Equipment 3/En =Admiral, do you want to drink too? It will make your body feel warm. |Equipment 3/Note = |Supply =はぁ……ふぅ。Grazieですねぇ～。 |Supply/En =Huaah~~, Grazie~~ |Supply/Note = |Docking Minor =提督、ポーラ、お風呂いただきま～す。 |Docking Minor/En =Admiral, Pola is going to the bath. |Docking Minor/Note = |Docking Major =提督～がぁ～ふたりぃ～♪ヘヘヘヘ♪ちょっとだけ飲んじゃった・・・服が邪魔♪ |Docking Major/En =There are two Admirals... Ehehehe. I drank a little. My clothes are in the way. |Docking Major/Note =Could easily be taken out of context. |Docking Complete = |Docking Complete/En = |Docking Complete/Note = |Construction =提督、新しい娘来たんですって～。 |Construction/En =Admiral, I heard a new girl came. |Construction/Note = |Returning From Sortie =ていとくぅ～。Operaが終わったって～。……あっ違う。作戦完了ですって～。 |Returning From Sortie/En =Admiral, the opera is over. No. The operation is over. |Returning From Sortie/Note =あ、は～い。ポーラ、元気ですよぉ～。 |Starting A Sortie =ザラ級三番艦ポーラ、出撃しま～す。皆さん、ご一緒に参りましょ～。お～！ |Starting A Sortie/En =3rd ship of the Zara class Pola, sortie-ing. Everybody, Lets go together-. oh-! |Starting A Sortie/Note = |Battle Start =え？敵ですか～？どこどこ？うわ、ホントだ！たいへ～ん。砲撃戦準備です～。 |Battle Start/En =Eh? An enemy? Where where? Oh, it's real... Oh no, get ready for a gun battle. |Battle Start/Note = |Attack =いいですか、撃ちますよ。FUOCO! |Attack/En =Ready? I'm firing... FUOCO! |Attack/Note = |Night Battle =やっせっん～！ 行ってみ～ましょ～！ やっせっん！ すっすめ～！ |Night Battle/En =Night-Ba-ttle! Let's go! Night-Ba-ttle! Onward! |Night Battle/Note = |Night Attack = |Night Attack/En = |Night Attack/Note = |MVP =ポーラですか？ ポーラが一番なんですか？ 勝利の美酒、飲んでもいいですか～！？ |MVP/En =It's Pola? Pola was number one? Can I drink the wine of victory? |MVP/Note = |Minor Damage 1 =痛い痛い痛い痛い痛い痛い、いた～い～、や～だ～！ |Minor Damage 1/En =Ow ow ow! Ow! Nooo. |Minor Damage 1/Note = |Minor Damage 2 =やだやだ！痛すぎる！ |Minor Damage 2/En =No no. It hurts so much. |Minor Damage 2/Note = |Major Damage =うぅ～痛すぎですぅ！ 飲まないとやってられないぃ！ |Major Damage/En =Arrgh. It hurts too much. I can't go anymore without drinking! I'm getting hot. |Major Damage/Note = Another reference of her crew's conduct. |Sunk = |Sunk/En = |Sunk/Note = }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) Character Appearance * Artist: JiJi (じじ) Personality * Seiyuu: Akasaki Chinatsu (赤﨑千夏) Trivia * Crippled by aerial torpedo dropped by a Swordfish torpedo bomber from HMS Formidable during the Battle of Cape Matapan. * Sunk by HMS Jervis after the crew was removed by said destroyer the following night. The boarding party from Jervis found a deck littered with empty wine bottles. * When she was implemented a bug affected her equipment so that she couldn't re-equip her Kai's Ro.44 Seaplane Fighter. The bug was fixed with an offline maintenance on May the 5th, 2016. See Also *View CG *List of Heavy Cruisers *Wikipedia entry on heavy cruiser Pola Category:Regia Marina Vessels